No Predator, No Prey
by The Whipcracker
Summary: Last chapter of Prey told from Lori's point of view. "There is no shame. Nobody's a predator; nobody's prey. I'll never lose him again. Ever."


**Title: **No Predator, No Prey

**Rating: **M (for mature subject matter)

**Summary: **Last chapter of _Prey_ told from Lori's point of view. "There is no shame. Nobody's a predator; nobody's prey. I'll never lose him again. Ever."

**Disclaimer:** _Prey_ is the sole property of its respective author, Lurlene McDaniel. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **This is probably one of the hardest fanfictions ever for me to write. The subject matter is very touchy, very controversial, very shaky, and I have a little dificulty with treading on unstable ground. Nevertheless, I felt compelled to write this immediately after reading the short (but shocking) novel. Please know that I do NOT condone ANY student/teacher relationships of a sexual and innapropriate nature, fictional or real, even if the student may be of the age of consent in their area. My reason for writing this is to try and make sense of an ending that leaves us with no clear answers.

Is it just me, or do I see a figure standing far away in the fog? Seconds pass, and the figure moves closer. My heart speeds up; it's _him_, my Ryan.

My face is flushed. I can feel it smarting in the cold, wet air of this October morning. Adrenaline surges through me as the memories of Ryan and I come flooding back. I can perfectly recall the deep, intense blue of his eyes. His thin, beautiful hands that touched me expertly, always lighting a fire deep within my core that drove me crazy with uninhibited, hot-blooded passion...

I suddenly remember I almost never got to see him again. Thank God for my great lawyer and a judge who took pity on me. I received a minimal punishment of six months in jail and nine months probation. A slap on the wrist compared to what the male teachers that sleep with female students get. Still...six months in jail was hell. All the woman there were brutal-faced, hideous demons convicted of theft, drug-dealing, or worse. I could feel their eyes on me, _burning _me, jealous of my good looks.

They all knew why I was there, every single one. Many of them clearly saw me as what the world labeled me as: a pervert, a pedophile, a molester who took advantage of an innocent boy. Others envied my situation. Six months was nothing but a day to them; they would have gladly changed places with me in an instant. Just imagine: a hot, young woman getting an incredibly short sentence for banging a sexy guy. They all despised, as I did them. But no matter. That's all over.

I'll never be able to teach again. That saddens me so much. No longer will I be able to make a positive difference in the lives of adolescents. But my relationship with Ryan was worth the sacrifice.

I have no one here at this rehabilitation center/group home. No friends. No family. Everyone here knows my story. But they all ignore me. I have no job either. No one wants to hire a sexual predator. I'm lonely and unhappy here. I need someone; I need _him_, my Ryan.

Ever since I laid eyes on him, I knew we would be together. I could tell from the very first moment that our eyes met; the intensity was greater than anything I'd ever experienced. He wanted me badly, as I did he.

Not only did we want each other, we loved each other. Very much. Ryan was the only man to ever make me feel truly wanted, truly loved, cherished, appreciated. He gave me what I needed most. I gave him what he wanted most.

Last year, we started talking again after three years of not having seen each other, of not having any contact at all. My heart almost burst when I received that email from him, asking me to meet him here, outside. There's no one around to see, or suspect, anything. The perfect scenario.

Now he's coming towards me, slow and unsuspecting. Anticipation frazzles my nerves. I'm about to sob with joy. Very soon, we'll be together again. There will be no one to stop us. No laws prohibit him from having sex with me anymore, especially now that he's eighteen, a grown man. I can't wait to be in his arms again, in his bed. He'll touch me, kiss me, sink into me. It will just be Ryan and I in a world where only he and I exist.

I'll give him what he wants.

He'll give me what I need.

That, without a doubt, will be enough.

There is no shame. Nobody's a predator; nobody's prey. I'll never lose him again. Ever.

Fin


End file.
